Wow well that's different
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: Sup, I'm Fala Cain. There are many thing to expect in life. read my story if you want to know what they are SethXoc bad boy Seth and later lemons This is the train wreck that happens when you think out side the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Organized Desater 98 (The point is that disaster is spelled wrong ^-^) you can call me Odd (Cuz I am) Anyway this story has been bugging me for...oh...*looks at a clock* three minutes.**

**I made an OOC named Fala Cain for Seth Clearwater. Fala means crow witch kind of suits her witch you shall find out later... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Twilight**

* * *

**Fala's POV **

Over many years you learn to expect things like: it doesn't matter if you show up to fourth period, never eat the school tacos, and Seth Clearwater _will_ be a jerk to me. The reason is...you know what? I don't have a damn clue. We used to be pretty good friends-- scratch that. We were inseparable. But alas I think puberty has melted his brain cells, I find that very common actually. Not only did puberty make my long time friend a massive jerk but man...that is a _big boy_. Little Seth ain't so lil no moe. Catch my drift? I knew you would. He was last measured at 6'6 witch in interesting to me because I'm 5'5. So every time he makes me mad and I want to hit him I stop and think _"Wait Fala, you can't hit him. One: you'd hurt your hand. Two...he'd eat you."_

Truth be told, I missed my buddy--but hell would freeze over before I'd admit _that_ to him. Other than that I also like my unique name that means crow. Ever heard the saying "Cantankerous damn crow bit me!" well now you have.

I unlatched my teeth and jumped back "You earned it, Seth!" I took off running down the schools now empty halls after the other students went home

"Get her!" well _most _of them went home, not these five. They always waited for me--and they said chivalry was dead, I know.

Although I'm extremely proud of myself and my lightning fast jaws that wasn't exactly that brightest idea I'd ever had. _"Just once can I PLEASE think before I act?! That would be _so_ friken helpful you have no clue."_

My running was useless, they were faster and stronger than me but damn it I'm more sarcastic! I took a right, left, left, le-- aw crap I'm back I'm back where I started witch is at the wrong side of a dead end hall for my liking. I shouldn't have to put up with this as a sixteen year old. I stopped mid run and whipped around to face all five of them "Well hey guys," I put my right hand on the wall leaning on it and lightly crossing my feet trying to be casual "Yeah...um it's been a long day. So I was just wondering if you could--hmm maybe not kill me? That'd be pretty friken awesome, you know?" they didn't move "No? I see uh--"

"Nope, this is the first time we've ever caught you. Guys, what should we do with a pretty little pain-in-the-ass like Falli?" sneered Jacob widening his stance and smirking

"Falli?" I asked in disbelief and disgust and--and what's another dis word? Oh! Disapproval, lots and lots of disapproval.

"Shut it, well boys?" that dick just told me to shut it! I'm gonna--

"I think she's had enough fun as a virgin." Jaden said as he took a step forward, stunned I took one back. To my horror Seth was _thinking_ about it!

_"Are they really going to that to me? Does he really hate me that much now?"_ Thoughts were spinning around in my head to quickly to process them "Wait how do you know I'm a virgin?" well that was a smart thing to say

"I think that's a pretty good idea...for another day. We should play with her in other ways." oh thank god, I'm almost relived. Hey that bastered ignored my question!

"Hey what are you kids doing here?!" yelled the janitor, my new favorite person, I would so marry him if he was a he and not a she. Don't get me wrong she was only mildly ugly but I don't swing that way.

I bolted between Seth and his friend... after kneeing the big guy in the crotch. Well it wasn't really _kneeing_ him, I had to jump.

"Oh my god!" he grunted his massive hand reached up under my skirt and ripped off my black lace garter while I was running past witch hurt like a moe foe!

"Seth get up!" I heard them yelling

"You better get your asses outta here!" Wow, she just kept getting cooler and cooler. I owe her big time after this.

Soon I was outside in my beat up little blue piece of crap and sped off to my friend Mika's house simply because it was closer and if _they_ found me out on the road...*insert shiver*

Mika was sitting in her famous lazy boy lawn chair sipping lemonade and throwing sticks at Crazy Squirrel with coincidentally is a crazy squirrel that likes to hang around my friend's place.

"Hey Cutie. Why'd you speed up my street? You gave C.S. a heart attack." she lazily lolled her head to look at me through her sunglasses

"Nothing. Just had an incident that nearly made me piss myself. Seth cornered me today." She shot up to a sitting position

"Uh, yum, Fall! What happened?" I took my usual seat next to her

"Well, apparently they're going to gang-bang me eventually--"

"You lucky little shit! Seth and his friend just so happen to be fucking sexy!" her mouth hung open after she finished her rant

"Whatever, that's not even the half of it." I lifted up my black and white emo skirt and showed her my leg "See something missing?"

"A tattoo?" believe in her people, she'll get it "Your garter!" she gasped grabbing my leg and pulling it into her lap witch got me out of my chair _real quick_. "There's a mark!"

"Gee you think? He did rip it off me." I said in a bored tone

"HE RIPPED IT OFF?!" ouch my ear. She snatched me up into a bear hug, ouch my spine "It's love!" ouch...my sanity

* * *

**Read and Review please! Tell me whatcha think!**

**-OD98**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Here you go!

**Dedicated to: rebelwilla thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Yes I do dedicate chapters to people, if you want a chapter you gotta review! : )**

**Disclaimer- nope**

* * *

**Fala's POV**

"Are you mental?" I pulled my leg away from Mika "Seth hates me and I strongly dislike him."

"You sure? Because sometimes, I see him watching you." she said, was that supposed to have an effect?

"Stalker." I mumbled

"He does, some days he looks at you with big brow puppy eyes and other times..." she got this strange gleam in her eye "he seems like he's about to do you on his own desk, in front of everybody. The _lust_ in that boys eyes, just wow."

"Whatever he--" I was interrupted by Satin himself driving by on a motorcycle with his cronies in tow. He held up two fingers in a 'v' and licked between them "Ugh, that sicko." I rolled my eyes and I saw him smile and laugh then pick up speed

"_Now_ can you say he doesn't want you?" she grinned at me I just flicked her in the forehead

"Abso-friken-lutly" I said good bye and told her to call my tiny house to make sure I got home safely. On the drive I made sure to keep my eyes open and watch everything. And I mean _everything_: I saw three bunnies, eight car, and five motor cycles. In fact, the bikes were waiting right outside my house just so I could count them! _Joy_.

I slowly got out of my car, Grams wasn't home yet so I was hopeless. Seth looked over his huge shoulder and smirked. His four goons peeled out of my lawn being sure to tear it up majorly.

"Well, look who's all alone." He stood and tower over me

I took a half step forward refusing to back down. "I could say the same for you. Why'd you send your man lovers away?"

"I could easily bring them back if you wanted." he closed the distance between us and looked straight down at me

I put one hand on his stomach and pushed him away, well I kind of tried but 5'5 vs. 6'6...you see how that one worked out. With my stupid move I managed to push myself over.

_"Aw shit..._" like a lot of girls on this planet I'm accident-prone and the floor is my _close_ friend

I felt a hot hand grab my wrist and hold me high off the ground "Haven't changed have you, Fala?"

"Shut your trap and put me down." he lifted me higher

"Don't think so. Unless..." his grin turned three shades of evil "You give me a kiss."

"Like hell I am!" I yelled kicking my legs and attempting to pry his hand from my wrist. "No! No! No! NO!" I squirmed

"One kiss won't kill you." he pulled me in so close I could feel his hot breath on my face

"N--" before I had time to protest he crushed my lips with his, I again tried to pull away but it was no use

"If you go along with just one little kiss, I'll let you go." he taunted against my ear gently flicking his tongue against it. I said nothing but when he pressed his warm lips to mine I grudgingly obeyed.

He kissed deeply and fiercely enjoying the shame I was enduring at the moment. Just to piss me off he wrapped his free arm around my waist mashing my breasts to his face. Not one to be out done, I gripped his jet black hair tilting his head up ward so I could be more in control. He growled and bit my lip making me gasp, granting him entrance. The second he let made the fatal mistake of letting go of my other hand to reach down and grab the backs of my thighs and my ass, I was as good as gone.

I gave him one last bit of pleasure of sucking on his lower lip to make him groan. Then I bit down hard tasting his blood just before he dropped me. I scrambled up my steps, into my house, and locked my door; he looked stunned as I watched him through my living room window. He spotted me and stared, I just smiled sweetly and waved, letting the curtains fall back into place. Upon hearing his bike start up and drive away I walked back out to get my back pack.

While I was outside I heard my phone ring, once again I hurried into the small living space and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good god, Cutie! I thought you died!" yep, she was bent on making my ears bleed by the end of the day

"Why, Babe?" I asked going over to my fridge and taking out the apple juice

"Well, Jaden--"

"Why do you call it _Jaden_?" I cringed

"Why do you call Seth, Seth? " she retorted smugly

"Hn," I grunted in reply

"Anyway, Jaden told me that Seth was with you...at your house..._alllloooooooooone_." she slurred

"Yep, he held me about two feet off the ground made me kiss him when he forced me into a lip lock I bit him on the mouth and ran inside my house." I quickly took the phone away from my ear and laid it face down on the table

"Five...four...three...two...one--"

_MUMBLE,MUMBLE, SCREACH SCREAM, UGH! GRR, YELLING...silence..._

"You done, Mick?" I heard panting on the other end other the line _"nope"_ I thought

_SCREAM, UGH! _

_"WHY...N'T...OU...TEL...ME-E?_" I caught that, did you?

"Cause I had a feeling you'd freak. Kinda well, exactly like you just did." I smiled lightly to myself and pulled the phone away from my ear once again

The conversation went on like that for a while so I'll spare you the details.

Speaking of details, you have no idea what the hell I look like do you? Well, let's see. I have a lighter copper toned skin than most of the tribe, think more gold than brown. My eyes are black around my pupil and green on the outside of the iris thing. My milk chocolate colored hair is down to my upper thighs but usually back in a messy bun or pig tails. I wear clothes that I guess are qualified as emo or punk which means I'm not one to go easy on the eye make-up--not that it's too much but you know.

Mika on the other hand had deep dark chocolate skin, jet black shining hair and almond bronze eyes. Her hair was wavy and a few inches below her shoulders. She had a style worlds apart from mine, with bright colors and virtually no horizontal stripes--which is weird to me. But then again it's Mika...she _was_ throwing sticks at Crazy Squirrel today. I love her away though, she's my buddy.

You see Mika and eye are quite possibly two of the hottest girls in the tribe...but we're not sluts this little fact makes us unpopular. You know the drill right? Pretty girls in a fairy tale live happily ever after? Haha! What the hell are you smoking?

I was standing in front of my full length mirror, at around 11pm , admiring my perfect piggy tales. I was wearing nothing but little black short shorts a black bra and a ripped blood red tank-top with a picture of a winged heart with nails all over it. I saw something move from my window to behind me. I spun around but before I could scream a missive, hot hand clamped over my mouth and nearly over my entire face.

Wait...massive...hot...hand..._Seth_.

He wrapped his other hand around firmly around my waist when I struggled.

"You bit me twice today." he whispered, he didn't have to anyway because my Grams is def "That's naughty. I think you should make me feel better." He smoothly glided out my small window like he had done something similar before this. Seth held me bridal stile as I kicked violently. "Stop squirming!" he glared at me with a hard look I wasn't used to seeing on his previously sweet face

My eyes were wide and he chuckled "Good little girl." he walked straight into the woods towards the coast line.

_"I am older than you by six days Bitch!"_ was the only thought on my mind, I think backwards people deal with it.

"I bet your wondering why I'm bring you out here huh?" mumbled Seth adjusting the hand over my mouth

_"Ding, ding, ding! We have a fucking winner! Are you going o rape me cause that would suck. I've heard you have a huge package but I have my doubts."_ I informed smugly _"I really should use that when you can hear me. Yeah."_

"I'm sure you can wait." his voice was like silk as he spoke "After all, you waited you me for three years..." he trailed off

_"You dick! What's that supposed to mean?!?!"_ I wriggled in his arms

A bone chilling howl ripped through the air making my heart jump into my throat. He merely paused then continued on his merry little way. Again, I froze but this time it wasn't a wolf howl--it was fast footsteps circling us.

_thump thump thump, thump thump thump._

Then another set--a-and another! I looked over my shoulder

_eyes_

I let out a muffled scream with one tear spilling down my cheek.

* * *

**Flash back-**

_I wandered through the forest at sunset following my close friend. Nothing in these woods scared me anymore--when a little girl turns fourteen she's too mature for that!_

_"Seth!" I called lightly "Where'd you go?"_

_"Over here, Genius." he laughed in response helping me off a fallen tree trunk "Wait..." he stopped me before I took another move forward " you trust me?" his face morphed into an image of shame, seriousness, and slight hope._

_"Of cores I do, Seth. You should know that by now." I grinned but he put this hands in his pocket and played with the dirt at his feet not looking at me_

_"I know you_ think_ you trust me. But...I don't wanna scare you or even worse lose you." I looked at him for a moment in wonder_

_"Seth how could you scare me? You're my best friend--well Mika's my bestie too but she scares everybody." I joked, he half smiled at me a little bit_

_"I could scare you." he slyly remarked _

_"Oh really?" I put my hands on my hips_

_"Yeah--" he was cut off by a snapping sound then a sick rip "Fala, you're my best friend right?"_

_"Always--what was that?" I looked around in a circle grabbed my forearm _

_"I love you..." I looked at him and smiled but that _sound_ happened again_

_I walked over to the origin of the sound. I wish I hadn't..._god_ I wish I hadn't._

_A large black wolf towered over a dead dear corpse with one third in its mouth, another third on the ground, and the last third were the entrails connecting the other two. The beast was massive standing well above ten feet tall. It took one more bite and blood gushed out and the body twitched--it was still alive! _

_I gagged and threw up as quietly as a could being overcome by fear. Seth ran to my side but I was inconsolable. The great wolf locked eyes with my friend and hurried away._

_The next day he ignored me, in fact for the next few years he ignored me._

**End Flashback-**

* * *

Plus ever since then...I've been terrified of wolves...

* * *

**RxR**

**Thanks! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I see that my story I coming out kind of descent! Yay for me!**

**Dedicated to: ZiGzAgGeRiLuVhIm thanks for the review and by the way, cool name!**

**Disclaimer-don't, won't**

**Fala's POV**

I latched on to Seth for dear life as a grow rose to my ears.

_"Why won't he stop? We're gonna die out here!"_ I was having too much fun with my panic attack that I barely heard speak

"Relax, I gotcha." he cooed

_"Are you enjoying this?!"_ I heard claws against rock--to close for comfort. I again started to struggle more violently this time more tears spilling over my eyes. One landed on his hand and he looked down at me in shock

"You're really afraid out here aren't you?" I nodded my head quickly clamping my eyes shut "Look, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth--if you scream I'm going to leave you here to fend for yourself got it?"

Again I nodded

"Ok..." unsurely he slid his hand back down the side of my face to rest on my arm "You cold?"

"No." my voice was more fearful then I'd prefer "Why am I out here?" I whispered

"No reason." his voice was cold and dead "Why are you still afraid of wolves? It was just a dear."

"No reason." he growled low in his chest and gave me a hard glare with smoldering eyes but I said nothing

"Stubborn as ever I see." he muttered "You're safe as long as you're with me, so stop freaking out." his bored tone did a real good job of pissen me off

"Why would I trust you?" I bit back "You betrayed me when we were younger. What makes now so fucking _special_?"

He gripped me a little more tightly "I didn't betray you."

"Then what do you call it? Backstabbing? You're right that's _much_ more accurate." I felt his muscles lock up in anger

"You don't know shit. I did what was best for you. You couldn't handle it then so I had to protect you." He didn't look at me again until we were so far from the reservation I couldn't recognize anything and it was getting lighter outside. I was so tired that I fell asleep even while being terrified.

I woke inside a green tent under my favorite blanket and next to me was my back pack filled with some of my clothes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes _"What's going on?"_ the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I quickly threw on a pair of black cargo pants and a white "Blood stained" top that Mika and I made with red dye.

I threw myself out f the tent to see Seth sitting in a lawn chair with a news paper over his face, _snoring_. I walked right up to him, gripped the chair and pushed with all my might. It flipped sending a now wide away Seth tumbling on to the moss. He looked up at me and I could have sworn I heard a barking laugh far off in the woods but I didn't care.

"What the hell, Fall!" He yelled trying to untangle his leg from the chair and brush

"You kidnapped me and stole my shit!" I accused putting my hands on my hips, another barking laugh sound

"I did not! I had permission!" him stood and shook his leg trying to remove some of the dirt

"_Riiight_... you had _permission_ to take me from my home and carry me to the middle of nowhere." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms

"Yes, I got a note too." he said looking proud of himself

"You gotta be kidding me." From the second he said he had a note I knew he had permission..._Grams_

* * *

**Flashback**

_My Grams, Seth, and I had just finished watching the Dukes of Hazard and she got an idea..._

_"Fala, Seth look at this!" she said waving at me while Seth and I cowered in fear "I'm the Duchess of Hazard!"_

_Grams had a flaming arrow and about a hundred yards away...there was a full gas tank._

_Plink..._

_WHOOSH_

_"Grams!"_

_"Mrs. Cain!"_

_"That kicked ass!"_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Dear god she was insane but that's what I love about her...usually. This happens to be an exception. A very, very big exception...it's freaking colossal

"Grams?"

"Yep." he handed me the paper

_"Fala, I let Seth take you over Spring Break because it was absolutely vital, ok? _

_Fall, I know you think I'm crazy but it'll pay off in the end. I promise. Now go have sex with Seth._

_Love Grams_

_P.S.- dang he's looking fine!"_

"I always did like Grams." he mused

I crinkled up the paper and threw it at his fore head

Direct hit

"Was that really necessary?" he picked up the paper and lightly tossed it back to me

"Yes. It was." I caught it and did it again "That wasn't though."

"Whatever, I have you for a whole week and a half. I really don't know if that's going to be enough time..." he muttered to himself

"Time for what?" I asked plopping down in a chair

"Nothing." he grinned "I'm gonna torment you." he basically sang

_"Dick."_

* * *

**RxR**

**Thanks so much!... Review.**

**-OD98**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, my break is over--thank you god! I missed my writing.**

**Dedicated to- FusedTwilight thanks for the review!**

**Also this is dedicated to all of the anonymous reviews such as:**

**Cassie**

**Jacey **

**and Tanya **

**Thanks so much guys! And I'm glad everybody likes Seth!**

**WARNING: half lemon ect.**

* * *

**Fala's POV**

Seth apparently had the day planed out, _joy_. He told me he took everything that I had to hike in which is news to me because I thought I burned my hiking gear. But he managed to find my thigh-high combat boots, a pair of camo short shorts and a black hoodie that said "Go Evolve Some More" in bright green letters. I packed a smaller back-pack full spare clothes because, well, I know I'm going to fall and get muddy.

He gave me ten minutes to change but it took that long to lace up the damn boots. So lucky me he got impatient and opened the tent while I was still in my bra--yeah he won't do that again.

"Seth! Get the hell out!" I threw a portable lamp, a cooler, bottles of water, and a rock I got outside the tent then, in a much better mood, I went back to changing. I'm burning that memory into my brain because he just wasn't ready for a barrage of hard crap aimed for his head.

I stepped out of the tent only to be stared at.

"You are psychotic!" he wailed standing right in front of me. I merely grinned and walked around him "Are you satisfied?"

"More than you could get me, by far." I said over my shoulder. When I turned I saw him looking me up and down, head to toe with a disbelieving look

"I honestly doubt that more than I've doubted anything in my life--when did you get so hot?" wow, that was blunt.

"When did you start caring?" again he growled low in his chest and advanced on me. His daunting size scared me back to be pinned between this massive boy and a huge tree. He put his arms on either side of my head and whispered in my ear.

"Stop." he murmured with an uncharacteristic silk-like voice. It made me shiver which he seemed to like "I told you I can satisfy you."

He pulled back, smirking arrogantly. I was so pissed because for a split second I believed him--not that I would test that theory...I don't think...nah. I shook off the last few seconds and asked him where we were going but he ignored me. Oh well, like I didn't see _that_ coming.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

_"Control...Control..."_ I repeated over and over in my head as I lightly picked Fala up from a large rock she would have fallen off of if I didn't help, and gently placed her back on the ground.

You see, it's hard touching her even. Let alone if she's allowing me to put my hands on her waist. The last day I took Fala into the woods like this...was the day I kinda--maybe was going to tell her that I sorta...imprinted on her. But she was so afraid of Sam when she saw the deer I just couldn't tell her. After that I was told to give her time and keep close to her but I royally fucked that up because I was so mad when Jacob left that I pushed her away.

I know what you're thinking--how can you push away the one you've imprinted on? Well, I realized I got more attention from her when I was a jerk, so I took that road to the extreme.

Fala slipped and fell on her side.

"Ow." was all she said as she got up and continued walking ahead of me.

I'm glad she didn't see my face because it looked like this O_O when I saw the blood barely trickle down her thigh. My heart started pounding. "Maybe we should stop at the water fall over there." I suggested, she nodded

"Ok, I need a shower anyway."

_"You've got to be kidding. That's not even fair..."_

Fala walked over to the water, crouched down and slowly sunk her hand into the stream "It's not very cold--can you leave me for a bit?"

"Yeah, be done in an hour. I won't go too far--If you need, me scream." a walked away but I still heard her mumble

"What a pleasant thought." I chuckled slightly but other things were occurring that I couldn't control. My pants were becoming tight and uncomfortable but I kept walking until I found a nice high tree where she couldn't see or hear me, but I could..._observe_ and _listen_ to her.

Fala looked around for me one last time to make sure I wasn't watching. _"Silly girl."_ She started to strip and remove her top and my pants bulged painfully. My breath hitched inaudibly when she stretched, arching her back and exposing part of her panty line and all of her smooth creamy skin seemed to call to me.

She unlaced her right boot slowly--teasingly so. I know she doesn't realize I'm here but she still does put on a great show. She made quick work of her shoes once they were untied. Fala slid her hands up and down her long model-esc legs.

I undid my belt and wrapped my hand over my member, I can't pass an opportunity like this up. She moved to her shorts and slid them down, kicking them off. Again she checked for my presence, but to no avail. She moved her long, sexy hair so it was over her shoulder when she undid the clasp to her bra while her back was to me.

_"Please, for the love of god turn around."_ I moaned in my head pumping my hand over myself

My wish was finally granted and all I could do was loll my head back in pleasure but more was yet to come. Her black panties were the only thing standing in my way now--I wanted to walk down there and rip them off with my teeth. With all my will power I stopped moving my hand wanting to see her completely. She slid them down and walked into the shallow water then shivered almost lustfully. My eyes widened once more that day as her hand meekly slid down to her sex.

_"No way...best fucking day of my life."_ I leered at her unaware I had started thrusting into my own hand

_"_Hmm...ugh." She leaned against the stone cliff while water poured down on her. Her dark green eyes were fogged over with raw need for release and I was going to let her have it...this time. Her eyes slid shut and her back arched while I was getting very, very close. What I heard next sent me over an edge that I've never had to this extent.

"Yes, oh god--S-_eth_!...mmm_."_ she climaxed then rode out waves of aftershock indulgence. Her breathing steadied and she combed her hands through her hair as if she was pretending that didn't just happen

_"To bad, Babe, it did."_

* * *

**Fala's POV**

_"No one saw that, I'm the only one who knows that happened. Besides, now that I have that out of my system I don't want to screw Seth! That's a good thing, a very, very good thing."_ I reminded myself, _"I just can't shake the feeling of being watched! Oh well, I'm just being paranoid. I never did like to be out here alone."_

I finished rinsing off and used my hoodie as a towel. "Seth?" I called. No answer. "Seth?" nothing. I started to panic slightly as I quickly slipped on my now wet hoodie and shorts. I walked in Seth's last direction and kept on going. I started to hear the brush behind me move "Seth that's not funny. You know I don't want to be here!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna be here Fall? You looked like you were having a _very_ nice time down there." came Seth's voice from in the tree I was next to

I froze

"It looks like you really want something in this forest and I don't think it's pretty views." he jumped the long fifteen foot drop with ease "In fact...I think it's me."

"Y-You spied on me." my eyes were wide as I stuttered

"Of course I did." like lightning he snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me close into a mocking hug

"Oh go suck Jaden's dick!" came my muffled reply against his rock solid chest

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he laughed and looked down at me looking like he was about to rape me or something "You know..." he picked me up and made me wrap my legs around him as he murmured against the soft skin on my neck "while I was watching you I couldn't help but get off too."

My heart started to race out of embarrassment and surprise

"But next time I catch you like that... I'll come down there and fuck you myself." he licked inside my ear and I gasped in his. He put me down and we walked further into the woods.

* * *

**RxR**

**As usual tell me what you think!**

**-OD98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I'm glad my chapters are going over well!**

**IMPORTANT READ HERE: I have pictures of Fala, Mika, and Seth on my proflie. PROBLEM I can't decide witch should be Fala TELL ME IN A REVIEW**

**I have to dedicate this chap to Chantelle Cullen- you've stuck with me through One Last Time (which is in painfully slow progress) and now this fic. I love to read your reviews because it's kind of like hearing from a professional critic lol. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- nope**

* * *

**Fala's POV**

God, Seth was driving me insane with his mood swings! First he's _happy_, then he's _pissed_, then he's _sexy_, and now he's _goofy_!

"Where do you get off, Seth?!" I seethed

"Usually I'm in my room with a girl and—"

"Not what I meant." I sighed I was getting cold, do you remember the spare clothes I had? Yeah when I tried to push Seth in the water—I know _me_ push_ Seth_, not gonna happen. And it didn't! I ended up falling in myself and losing the bag in the mud somewhere. I sneezed and tripped at the same time—talented aren't I?

"Nobody could do that if they tried, Fall…" he chuckled and helped me up but at the first touch of my skin he pulled back "Jesus, you're freezing."

"Um, remember why I tripped? I _sneezed_ after falling in a _river_." I said as I sat on my shins.

He said nothing while he pulled me up and put me on his back. "holy crap, that's like getting an ice cube shoved down my shirt." He mumbled

"I don't care you're _warm_." I snuggled—no that sounds weird…I _moved_—there we go—closer and let my arms lazily hang off his shoulders

I could feel him laugh under my chest "Wanna play Twenty Questions?"

"No, how about Ask Each Other Questions Until We Get Bored?" I suggested as he adjusted my legs

"Sure, it's got a catchy title." We laughed and he asked his first question "Where in the entire world would you want to go?"

"Ireland. I'd never feel pale—why are you so tall? Is it steroids?" he played with my hair gently as he spoke in amusement

"No, no steroids. I'm just a tall guy. What were you thinking about when you were under the waterfall that got you so hot?" his tone was truly curious

"You duh." I mumbled

"I knew that part." He laughed "What was I doing? Answer honestly."

I grumbled and said nothing

"_Fala._" He coxed

"Fine!" I sighed then took in a large calming breath "be patient because incase you haven't noticed I don't want to tell you."

"Gotcha."

"We were out here alone—like right now. You weren't talking to me for a while so I started to tease you…then" my heart was beating hard, I'm sure he could feel it

"Keep going." It was more a begged statement than a demand

"Then, you just reached over and… grabbed my arms forcing me against a tree. You kissed me so hard it bruised my lips—it hurt, but I kind of liked it." I chuckled wrapping my arms around his neck "You moved your hands up the back of my thighs then my sides." I closed my eyes trying to relive that moment "you kissed everywhere you saw skin and when you had nowhere else to go you just ripped open my shirt…"

"Go on…"

"You licked and sucked and bit everywhere until…" I felt my face heat up

"Until what?" _this_, contrary to the last few remarks was an all out order, I liked it.

"Until…you said _I don't want more, I want you._ Then you slid off my pants and underwear and made me put my legs over your shoulders while you…" I trailed to a halt

"Say it." He demanded, gripping my knees

"While you… used your tongue to make me _scream_." I said in his ear. For once, I had the upper hand. "Why did you watch me?"

"You have a nice ass and a great rack—possibly the best I've seen and it's a turn on that no guy has had you yet." He replied nonchalantly, damn that question was too easy "How long have you wanted me to be that rough with you?"

"_That_ rough? Not long. Usually I think about even more brutal things." I informed "same question."

"Same exact answer, word for word." His husky voice startled me "would you fuck me right now?"

"No…" I murmured silkily in his ear wanting him to beg "Why would I. Do. That?" I cut the sentence up into sexy syllables and "accidentally" rubbed his erection which was freaking huge by the way

He slung me off his shoulder and pinned me to the ground "I will make your fantasy come true by force if I have to."

"Try it." I locked my legs shut and smirked "I know you won't hurt me."

"Babe, it's not the hurting part that would make you willing to arch your back for Me." He slowly lifted up my shirt half way and circled his tongue all over my stomach

I held back his well deserved 'ok' and pulled his head up to mine by his hair and kissed his deeply. When his surprise subsided he fought me for dominance and won after sliding a hand up the inside of my thigh.

I gasped when he massaged my sex and I felt him smirk in the kiss. "You liked that huh?" I moaned quietly in hungry reply

A howl ripped through the air interrupting us. "You've _got_ to be kidding." Seth bit in anger "Fala." He paused to give me a light peck on the lips "I…will be…right back…I promise you…Ok?"

"Where…are you going?" I asked between kisses

"Nowhere special… I lead you in a big circle…camp…is right through that brush… we'll pick this up…later." He pulled me close and stood

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." I laughed at his puppy face

"I'll get back a.s.a.p. expect me in an hour." He ran off into the woods yelling a quick "I'm sorry." Over his shoulder which almost made him run into a tree

"_Kind of like having he old Seth back…well aside from the hot fantasies and stuff along those particular lines."_ I though to myself as I walked over to the brush he had gestured to, and of course Wonder Boy was right. _"Why would I even doubt him on that?"_

I changed into something more _comfortable_ and waited…and waited…and…waited. Fuck it, it's three am, I'm going to sleep.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I limped sleepily back to camp there's no need to get excited I bet she passed out…yep, she did. The blanket only covered her ass as she lay on her stomach so I got to see most of what I was missing. She had on a fishnet corset with a dark red bra underneath it. I lifted the sheet to revile matching red boy-short panties with lace covering every edge and last but not least she was wearing one of her famous garters. This fantastic, beautiful, amazing girl is in her hot lingerie that I had a lot of fun packing but—oh brilliant me! I had to go eat a rouge vampire that broke my foot!

I kicked off my shoes and socks then fought my way out of the t-shirt I'm not used to wearing. At least I got to be in the same bed as her, that cheers me up a bit. I tried to gently sneak in with her but the second I lifted the sheet—

"Be right back huh?" she was faced away from me but I could tell she was disappointed in me

I sighed and pulled her onto my chest then kissed her forehead "I'm sorry." She didn't look at me "I got here as soon as I could."

She closed her eyes "Just go to sleep Seth."

"_Way to go buddy, way to go."_

* * *

**RxR**

**Tell me what you think**

**-OD98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! New chap for you!**

**Dedicated to –Miss Book- thanks for the review!**

**Also to Chantelle Cullen…You are freaking awesome! You are SOOO on my fav authors list! And I'll update One Last Time right after this! Oh and that's where I got Wonder Boy lol I love Meg, she's sassy. **

**Disclaimer- O_O?… seriously, come on.**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't sleep while she was mad at me and obviously I couldn't wake her to apologize because that would be like saying "hey! I'm not a pyromaniac!" while you're burning down a city just to watch the flames. So I'm shit out of luck.

She was still passed out on my chest clinging to me for warmth. It _is_ oddly cold tonight for some reason. I moved and gently unwrapped her arms from around my neck, as I got up she curled herself into a ball and went back to sleeping like a rock with a blanket over her head.

The night air was sickening. It smelled too sweet. _Vampire_.

"Alright, show yourself." I demanded quietly "I can smell you, Leech." Let's get this strait—I only like a few vampires and I can tell this is far from one of them.

"I see…I was just noticing the pretty little thing in your tent. _I_ can smell _her_." His dark laugh echoed all around me

My breath hitched and I shook violently

"Oh you're a mongrel. How nice—that makes her your mate, does it not?" He asked "I believe so. After I rape her and make you watch I'll have some fun beheading you for killing my girl tonight."

"Right like that's gonna happen." I managed to speak before phasing

He laughed again but it was fading away _"Think what you like…"_

I thought about perusing him but I can't leave Fala alone—that'd just be plain stupid. I decided not to tell her that a vampire was out side our tent until…hm…never? Yeah that's about right. The other guys are patrolling for something like this to happen. They'll catch him before he sets foot with in the camp again. No biggie…YES BIGGIE! VERY, VERY BIGGIE! Oh my god, he's after the girl—not just any girl, THE girl—MY girl. I have rights bound by MAGIC on her! You can't _get_ more MINE then that!

Ok, ok. Don't freak…UGH. Damn vampires and their damn mates and damn creepiness and—and…DAMN IT…I ripped my pants. I hurried back into the tent, sat down, and stared at her intently.

"_Nothing bad will happen if I watch her."_

"Stop staring…you'll burn holes." She groaned

"How'd—"

"I just felt it," She mumbled

"Freak." I muttered

She reached her hand out and flipped me off; she then curled back up while muttering "Put some pants on, Seth. You're not getting any."

"_Why did I imprint on _her_? The point of this is to have sex with the person and have little wolf lings-- and I got a narcissistic virgin being hunted by a leech, why?"_ She stretched and arched her back and the blanket slid off her and showed her tight sexy stomach, long legs, and _way _above average chest. _"How does she manage to do that at the perfect time?"_ I pulled on a new pair of pants and laid down next to Fala and pulled her close by the waist

"So what were you doing outside?" she said sleepily

"Just looking at the sunrise." Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be but she was so tired she bought it

"Ok…" I managed to force my eyes shut and get a few hours of not so peaceful rest plagued by nightmares of vampires meeting Fala alone, without me.

I awoke to a squiring girl trying to get out of my arms. Hehe…and failing miserably.

"Yo! Wake your ass up! Let me go—I can't breathe damn it!" her face was turning red while she kicked her legs

"I don't think so." I suddenly pulled her on top of me

"Epp!" she squeaked blushing

"What was that?" I laughed and she glared fiercely

"The sound of intense rage when swallowed." She started to lift herself away from me—ha like I'm gonna let _that_ happen. I coiled my arms around her tightly. "You're not letting me get up are you?"

"Nope." I kissed her full lips lightly and her eyebrows drew together

"Come on Seth, I gotta get dressed." She reasoned

"Trust me—no you don't." she rolled her eyes and maneuvered out of my arms. I watched her take the fishnet corset off (unfortunately that's _all_ that came off) and get dressed in black skin shorts with a purple cover over it while throwing on a horizontal striped black and purple tank top.

"I'm still pissed at you." She said as she walked out the tent

"Yeah…what's new?" I followed her out and scanned the perimeter with my eyes, clear.

"Food?" she asked holding her stomach

"Back pack—big pocket." She took out trail mix and ate it silently not looking anywhere near me "…I said I was sorry!" I blurted out too suddenly as she flinched so hard it shook her whole body making her choke on the trail mix

"-cough- wh-cough gag- at the hell?! –gag gag-" she looked over and glared at me with a reddened face

"I said I was sorry?" I replied timidly

She huffed and spun back around

"Oh come on Fall! I had to do something important!" I tried after pulling my chair closer to her

"What did you have to do?" She asked slightly curious

"Um…Well—I can't tell you right now but—"

"Oh save it! Just take me home. I have to get ready for the festival tomorrow." She sighed

Aw shit I forgot about that damn thing. We have a festival every year over Spring Break where we are actually _forced_ to dance around a fire or bang drums in hot, sweaty deer pelts. At the festival there is a ceremony that's like hundreds of years old in which the ten most beautiful unmarried girls in the tribe are lined up and honored for there beauty while they dance in clothes that are supposed to _flatter the female form_. They look HOTT… well _one_ does in my opinion. All the other tribes are jealous that we got the good-looking girls. Well, we happen to have a freaking fabulous gene pool.

Needless to say, Fala has been in it since she was ten and Mika since she was thirteen. I remember when I used to look at the other girls…now all I can say is "what the hell was I thinking?! "

"Yeah, I forgot about that… You're coming back here with me you know that right?" I asked hoping she wouldn't be more pissed

"Duh, Grams probably changed the locks and bared the windows after buying a laser heat sensing system that smells fear." She mumbled "Well we better get going the rehearsal stars pretty soon."

I nodded and we walked to the ceremony grounds in silence. I paid no attention to the silence I had a leech to scout for…and a mad Fala is kinda scary.

A few hours later I heard a sickening cry from an animal way off in the forest. The vampire is at it, he saw us leaving and wants to make us run. We've seen it before—this kind of behavior, it's spiteful and evil.

"What was that?" she asked quietly

"Just the forest…" I grumbled taking her by the arm and breaking through the trees to see the town a mile or so away.

"Civilization!" she yelled running toward the town like a bat outta hell—damn she was moving!

I sprinted to catch up while she practically rammed herself into a building hugging it, murmuring "Oh god I've never been so glad to be back in the 'system'."

After she was finished raping the wall she once again ran down the street "Sweet freedom!"

"Aw shit." She was making a break for it.

I took four long strides and caught her by the back of her shirt

"Damn it."

"Well aren't you a site for sore eyes!" came a yell, aw come on now there are two?!

"Mika!" I swear to you…they were slow motion as they ran to each other, arms wide apart, while the symphony played

"Fala!" they embraced dramatically

"Dear god…I've entered Young and the Restless." I mumbled walking up to them

"You stole my Fala!" accused Mika still hugging the girl

"Who said she was yours?" I smugly replied

Both girls raised there hands

"You two don't count!" I practically whined

"Ignore him. So when are the fittings?" asked Fall putting her hand on Mika's hip and she did the same

"I just hand mine, I Think you're last cause you're like our main girl this year…" Fala stopped dead in her tracks

"No I'm not." She corrected

"Sorry…you are Cutie." Mika snickered

"No! I was hoping at a spot in the _back_ of the photo now I'm the lead F.M.G?" Mick nodded

"F.M.G?" I asked

"Fuck Me Girl. That was the whole point of the celebration in the beginning. To 'honor' our youth." She held up air quotes "Basically girls like us would get auctioned off—"

"Actually, they brought that back. It's a fund raiser now! We're Escorts for the after party—and we get paid!" Fall just stared at her

A few hours later I was sitting put side a large white tent hearing things like:

"It's too loose!"

"Lady, I'm choking on my spine."

And my personal favorite: "Make her breasts the focal point!"

Music to my ears…

Seconds later she came stumbling out in moccasins and a curve-hugging deer pelt. She looked at me for a while as I did the same for her

"It's a little tight this year…" she mumbled

"No…it's _just_ right." I teased trying not to stare…screw it, she knows I want her—I have rights to ogle at who ever I want!

She rolled her eyes "I'll be done around six, ok?"

I nodded and she started to walk away "Hey…" I walked behind her

She turned and was surprised to see me so close. I took advantage of it and kissed her deeply for one fleeting second, then walked away.

Leave 'em wanting more right?

Wrong!…Leave _me_ wanting more.

"_Damn magic Werewolf people and their stupid forced horniness…"_

* * *

**RXR**

**THaNK you aND GooD NiGHT!**

**(a,e,I,o,u, aND y aRe LiTTLe!) **


End file.
